Harry, Ron, & Hermione in Wonderland!
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow a strange dog, that looks like Sirius, and end up in a very strange world. Said world is known as Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Don't be surprised if it slightly fails.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the plot since this is a cross over of Harry Potter meets Alice in Wonderland.**

**Harry, Ron, & Hermione in… Wonderland!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The day was beautiful and quiet. It was also a Saturday, so the quietness didn't exactly make sense. Outside of Hogwarts though it was sunny and bright, but it was also quiet outside, except for the occasional squeal of joy and the occasional shush coming from a shaded, by a tree, spot down near the lake.

Hermione was sitting against a tree trunk, trying her hardest to read her newest copy of a History of Magic, the Pre-Published edition. That was kind of hard though because Harry was playing around with the snitch by letting it hang in the air, or fly away a little bit, before quickly catching it again and Ron was squealing every time Harry caught the snitch again.

"Can you two please stop it?" Hermione, almost, screamed at the two boys in front of her.

"Oh come on Hermione. Why do you have to be so anti-fun?" Ron asked as he turned to talk to her while Harry finished catching the snitch again, for practically the 100dredth time so far.

"I have to be so anti-fun because the two of you have a little too much fun and so you both end up in detention, unless I cover for you," Hermione nonchalantly explained to Ron as she finally put her book down and got up to talk to him face-to-face.

While Ron and Hermione had began arguing about fun Harry was quickly putting the snitch back into his school bag, quietly enough so that Ron and Hermione didn't notice, that he did, and get him involved in their petty fighting. As soon as he was coming up from putting the snitch away something big and black caught his eye, something that looked exactly like Sirius in his animagus form. "Ron. Hermione. Did you just see that? It looked exactly like Sirius," Harry exclaimed as he came up fully and looked at the two of them, hoping that he wasn't beginning to either become insane or start seeing things.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked as they both turned to look at him with equal looks of confusion.

"Oh. Nothing," Harry quickly replied, finally knowing that he was definitely insane.

Suddenly a big, black dog came bounding past all three of them all the while checking a pocket watch that was dangling around its neck like a collar. The three teens stared as the black dog changed its course and headed straight towards the whomping willow, which was eerily quiet. They all quickly exchanged glances before grabbing their bags and running to catch up with the dog, who was quickly beginning to near the whomping willow.

They finally caught up with the black dog right as he disappeared down a hole at the base of the whomping willow. "Okay. Who's going down there after him first?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, all of them staring down into the hole after the dog.

"I will. Wish me luck," Harry said as he got down and slipped, feet first, down into the hole. Hermione soon followed after him and Ron after her. Once they had all disappeared into the hole, the opening closed and disappeared.

Once Harry had slipped down into the hole he had begun to tumble and fall down a long tunnel that didn't seem to have any end to it. "Hermione? Ron?" he asked as loud as he could, hoping that they could hear him. After about a moment he heard Hermione scream from not very far behind him while he heard nothing from Ron, which deeply began to worry him. Alas, Ron being silent was the least of his worries as he continued to fall down the tunnel. While falling he started to notice pocket watches, clocks, pianos, arm chairs, lamps, and many other items floating by him.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't worried about Ron being silent, she was more worried about the many items that they were falling past on their way down the tunnel. 'Where are we? And How can these items be floating like this?' She thought, completely forgetting to scream, as she continued to fall.

Ron, being the last to come through the hole, was basically the farthest away from the other two. He was also keeping as quiet as he could, by not talking, because the long fall down the tunnel was beginning to make his stomach queasy and he didn't want to puke.

Suddenly Harry landed on a hard, checkered marble floor. A few seconds after he landed, just as he was starting to get up, from the face down position he had landed in, Hermione landed right on top of him, pushing him back down on to the floor. Soon after, Ron landed on top of them, causing Hermione and Harry to groan under the weight. They all then slowly began to get up from the ground. Once they had all stood up they just stood there and stared, shocked by what they saw.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland

**A/N: Chapter 2. I might try to have chapter 3 up by tomorrow night, but I don't know if I'll be able to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Abby, and I don't own the plot.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing there, staring at the black dog that they had followed, who had opened a small door. He looked at the three kids, quickly, before disappearing through the door. The three of them continued to stare while the door closed and locked.

When they all finally realized that they needed to follow the black dog they noticed a small key sitting on a table, that was located over in the corner. Hermione went over to the table and looked down at the key, which was about the size of her middle finger and as heavy as a feather. She then proceeded to pick it up and walk over to the door, where she knelt down and placed the key in the lock before turning it, and opening the door. All the while Ron and Harry were staring at her as she then tried to fit through the door, but she was a little too big to fit. When all three of them looked back at the table there were three small bottles, each had a little tag that said 'Drink Me.' They went over to the table then and looked at the three bottles sitting in front of them, Hermione having left the key in the door, which was closed but not locked.

Without telling Harry and Hermione Ron picked up the 'Drink Me' bottle that had his name on it, literally, and took a tiny little sip of it. By the time that Harry and Hermione finally realized that Ron had drunken one of the bottles Ron had shrunk to a size small enough where he could go through the door that the black dog had, and of which Hermione had tried to fit through without much success. "I think that THIS is the only way that we're getting through that door," Harry stated as he exchanged a glance with Hermione, while also pointing at the two remaining bottles on the table.

Hermione sighed in agreement and picked up the bottle that had her name on it, Harry doing the same. They gave each other one last look before taking the corks out of their bottles and taking a tiny little sip of the strangely colorful liquid. Suddenly a strange prickly feeling came over the two of them as they began to get smaller and smaller, until they were finally the same size as Ron and a size big enough to fit through the door. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at Harry, who nodded that they should get it over with and go through the door already.

The three of them slowly made their way over to the door, in only their under clothes, their robes being too large for them to wear anymore, and carrying their bags. When they finally reached the door they stared at it or a minute before Harry got the courage and opened the door, slowly. As the door passed, only a few inches from their bodies, by them, before hitting the wall and staying open, it left all three of them in a state of shock at what they were seeing.

On the other side of the doorway there was a path that was lined by stones and that passed by countless mushrooms, logs, flowers, and weeds. The three just stood there and stared before noticing the four people standing before them. In front of them was a man with shaggy black hair, slightly like Harry's; a girl with long pale blond hair and light green eyes; and two chubby boys, who looked a little dimwitted and who were eating mushroom shaped cupcakes. They stared at the group of misfits for a moment longer before stepping through the door, closing the gap between themselves and the strange looking misfits, quickly before the door closed, and locked, behind them.

"Who…Who are you? Wh-Where…Where are we?" Hermione hesitantly asked the four people standing in front of them.

"I'm Sirius. I'm the one who brought you all here to this magical world," Sirius answered with a toothy grin as he stepped forward to shake their hands.

"We're Crabbe and Goyle. As you can tell the two of us love sweets," Crabbe and Goyle replied, cupcake crumbs flying every which way from their mouths, along with spit, as they too went to shake their hands.

"I'm Abby. I've been trapped 'here' for quite some time. By the way 'here' is Wonderland, where we all reside under the rule of the red queen," Abby stated last with a small grin as she stepped to the side so they could get the full view of the magical world called Wonderland.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there for a moment and just stared at Wonderland before turning to look at the others with looks of confusion. "Is this a dream?" the three of them asked as one, surprising even themselves with their unison.

**A/N: Please Review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**A/N: Sorry it's so late. I would've uploaded it two days ago, but I was busy with school work. Also thanks candinaru25 for being my first reviewer. It's very awsome, also, that you understood that Crabbe and Goyle were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters, except for Abby, and I don't own the plot.**

Chapter 3: The Prophecy

"No, this is not a dream and it's also not a figment of your imaginations. This is all purely real and highly illogical," Abby explained to the three of them in a monotone that made her sound like she had hardly gotten any sleep.

"Are you sure that this 'world' is neither a dream nor a figment of our imaginations?" Hermione questioned as she looked from Abby to Crabbe and Goyle to Sirius, a confused look quite obviously shown on her face, also mirrored on Harry and Ron's faces.

"She's quite sure about Wonderland being neither a dream nor a figment of your imaginations," Sirius stated as he took a look at his pocket watch, a shocked expression coming over his face, "Oh dear, we're late. Oh we're very, very late."

Abby glanced at him with a look of pure annoyance and anger before beginning to walk away from them, following the path in front of them. "We all need to follow her before we're even more late and he will very much be unhappy about that," Sirius said to the three of them before beginning to head off after Abby, Crabbe and Goyle following him very closely.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly glanced at each other before finally deciding to follow everyone else and running after them all, making sure to not lose sight of them. It was a little while though before the three of them caught up with the others, who were still quickly making their way along the path. Once they caught up they began to walk alongside Sirius, not wishing to be last with Crabbe and Goyle, who were still eating mushroom shaped cupcakes. "Sirius, who's the he that you were talking about earlier when you said that we were late?" Hermione asked him curiously, her eyes only slightly larger than they normally were.

"Oh. THAT. I was just talking about Snape, the keeper of the prophecies," Sirius explained as they turned a corner and entered a clearing in the middle of the path.

"Keeper of prophecies?" Hermione questioned as they continued on their way, finally catching up with Abby, who was still a little bit ahead of them.

"Quite so. Snape keeps and carefully guards the prophecies that predict all that happens in Wonderland," Sirius stated as they rounded a bend, leading from the clearing, and ended up in front of a blue caterpillar with straight, medium length, greasy black hair, who was sitting atop a rainbow mushroom, a long glass case, with what looked like tiny glass orbs, sitting behind him.

"Who are you?" Snape drawled as he slowly swirled a ladle that was in a black cauldron while looking from one person to another with a mad expression fixed on his face.

"I-I-I'm Harry and these two are Ron and Hermione," Harry stated, with a moment of hesitation, as he pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were standing about three feet behind him.

"Snape, listen we're pretty sure that they're the ones from the prophecy," Abby said, walking a bit closer to him.

"Are you all sure that they're the ones from the prophecy?" Snape asked, looking right in Abby's light green eyes with eyes as black as a moonless night, and as deep as a black hole.

"We're quite sure," Abby replied, keeping a straight face the entire time, not even blinking.

"Very well. We shall check and see what the prophecy has to say before I make my decision of whether or not to send them to the red queen immediately," Snape stated in a dead monotone as he reached behind him and picked up one of the glass orbs from the glass case, having already abandoned the cauldron to do so. When he finally turned back around, the glass orb that he was holding was glowing. He then quickly dropped it into the cauldron and as soon as he did there was a great plume of smoke coming from the cauldron. Amongst the ever growing smoke appeared a figure.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the ones that you have been looking for. They are the ones that will defeat the evil red queen and her card guards. They are the CHOSEN ONES. _The figure quickly spoke before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Once the figure was gone the five stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all with looks of shock and confusion. "We're the CHOSEN ONES?" the three asked at once returning from shock, but still confused.

The five in front of them nodded with horrified expressions.

**A/N: Please Review. Also I'll try to have Chapter 4 up sometime this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Card Guards

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Abby, or the plot.**

Chapter 4: The Heart Card Guards and Fluffy

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the five, still confused about why they were the "CHOSEN ONES" and were to defeat the evil red queen. The five standing in front of them on the other hand were looking at them, horrified expressions still plastered on their faces. "How is it even possible that THEY in any sense could even be the CHOSEN ONES?" Abby asked of Snape, who had finally stopped looking at the teens with horror.

"It is most likely due to the fact that they are from another world and that they've been here at least once in their lifetimes, whether they've known it or not," Snape stated in a dark monotone as he returned to swirling the potion around with the ladle from earlier.

Abby stared at Snape for a while, in shock, before suddenly being brought back to reality by a very loud and very annoying sound, which seemed to become louder and louder as it got closer and closer to where they were. "What was that?" Ron asked after hearing the loud sound that almost sounded like some creature howling, or growling, at someone or something.

"Oh. That was just Fluffy. Don't worry he's quite harmless," Crabbe and Goyle stated simultaneously.

The other three stared at the two of them, the shock and horror quite evident on their faces. "F-f-f-fluffy? What's Fluffy?" Ron asked his voice shaky with nerves.

"Fluffy's just the three headed dog that belongs to the red queen," Sirius explained in a whisper, praying that Fluffy couldn't hear them talking.

"Th-th-three headed d-d-dog?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione whisper screamed, their mouths dropping open at the fact that there might be a three headed dog heading their way, most likely wanting to eat them all for who knows what reason.

"Sadly yes-"Sirius had begun to say before he was interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle running back towards them. "FLUFFY'S COMING. FLUFFY'S COMING."

"RUN!" Abby screamed at all of them as a three headed dog came bounding towards them, tongue hanging out, a deadly gleam to its eyes.

Hermione stared at Fluffy for a short moment before grabby both Ron and Harry's hands and running, off the path and into the unknown. When she actually felt the need to stop, it was only for a moment, and to catch her breath, before beginning to run again upon hearing the loud THUDS of Fluffy coming from behind them, coming close to actually catching them. Hermione took a quick glance behind her to make sure that Harry and Ron hadn't slowed down or stopped to rest. Luckily she noticed that Harry and Ron were still running as fast as she was without the pure need to stop or slow down.

After a few more minutes of running was Ron who spotted a deep hole in a tree trunk, that was also quite small, where they could hide and pray that Fluffy wouldn't find them.

Once they were finally in the tree trunk they held their breath and prayed that Fluffy wouldn't be able to find them. It was a few minutes later that they heard Fluffy come over to the trunk, sniffing, in search of them, before turning away, unable to smell them amongst all the other smells that were attacking its nose. It then began to bound away in another direction in hope of finding them and delivering them promptly to the red queen.

As soon as they felt that Fluffy was far enough away they slowly began to come out from the trunk and look around, a bit dazed from being in the dark for so long and breathing in the fresh scent of the flowers and mushrooms after holding their breath for so long. After a few moments they began to slowly make their way forward, careful to make sure that Fluffy wasn't going to randomly pop out and eat them. "I think we're safe from Fluffy for now," Hermione stated as she returned from checking the surrounding mushrooms thoroughly for Fluffy. "Maybe we should try to find everyone else now and hope that we don't run into Fluffy." Harry and Ron nodded their heads in agreement with what Hermione had suggested.

It was then that the three of them began to head in the direction opposite of the way that Fluffy had gone. After a few minutes of walking they heard the sudden sound of voices coming from a few feet to their right. Hermione stopped walking, and held out her arms as a way of stopping Ron and Harry, upon seeing a group of people wearing black cloaks, which had red hearts on them, walking ever so closer to the three of them. Hermione then slowly began to back up into a pile of leaves, pulling Harry and Ron, by their arms, with her. They all quickly hid, low on the ground, in the pile of leaves, leaving not too much room for them to move.

Suddenly they saw the movement of feet in front of the leaves they were hiding in. "Where are they Snape?" one of the people said facing a shadow coming from the top of a mushroom close by.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Snape drawled in a monotone and dead voice.

"Come on. You do too have a clue. Now, tell us. Where are the CHOSEN ONES?" the same person asked, sounding a tad bit more annoyed with Snape.

Hermione quickly glanced from Ron, who had a look of horror plastered on his face, to Harry, who just looked shocked by the information. "I honestly have no idea who you are talking about. Now, if you would kindly leave before you shatter the prophecies with your shrill voice, Bellatrix," Snape droned in a boring and dull monotone that expressed his impatience with Bellatrix and the rest of the guards.

"Don't worry Snape. We'll be back before you know it and by then you had better know where those pesky little brats are, or the red queen will have your head chopped off," Bellatrix quickly, and quite loudly too, threw over her shoulder as she and the rest of the guards began to walk away, not too seemingly pleased with the information that had been provided by Snape.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited a few minutes, making sure that the guards were completely gone, before slowly and quietly coming out from their hiding place. "You should all go to Luna, she can help you much more that I can anyways, before they come back," Snape suggested in a monotone, not even looking at the three of them, as he pointed to a small path hidden in a field of weeds.

"Thank you," Hermione quietly said to Snape as the three of them quickly and quietly made their way over to the path. Once at the opening of the path Hermione took a quick glance back at Snape before disappearing into the field and down the path.

**Please Review.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Tea Time in the Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Abby, or the plot.**

Chapter 5: Tea Time in the Garden

About halfway down the path the three of them came upon a fork in the road, which had a sign in the middle that had two arrows pointing down the two paths. The first arrow said "The Forbidden Forest" and the second arrow said "The Black Lake". " What path do we go down, Hermione?" Harry asked her, turning around to face her fully.

"I don't know. Why did you automatically assume that I would know which path we should go down?" Hermione asked Harry harshly as she stopped and took a look at the signs before turning back to Harry.

"Because you're always the one who knows what to do and where to go when we end up in situations like THIS," Harry told Hermione, taking a small step back.

Right as Hermione opened her mouth to reply to what Harry said there was a loud sound that sounded like someone, or some ones appearing out of nowhere. "Who, or rather What, are you three looking for?" two voices said at once, coming from behind Harry and causing Ron to jump, and squeak like a surprised mouse.

"Who are you?" Harry and Hermione said in unison, shifting their attention from each other to the twins that were standing in front of the signs.

"We would ask you the same thing, but we already know who you are so it's quite pointless. Since you asked who we are we might as well tell you. We're Fred and George. We couldn't help but notice that you all looked quite lost. By chance, Who are you looking for?" the twins quickly stated, looking at the three questioningly.

"We're looking for someone by the name of Luna," Hermione answered them, her voice only the slightest bit shaky.

"Oh. That's who you're looking for? We definitely know where she is, don't we George?" Fred said as he turned to look at his twin with a knowing smile.

"Of course we do. We highly suggest taking the black lake route, which will lead you right to Luna," George answered as he looked back at Fred with the same knowing smile.

"Thanks," the three said in unison as they began to make their way down the Black Lake path, hoping that they would find Luna sooner rather than later.

"Good luck," Fred and George said, together, to the retreating backs of the three. Once they saw the three round a corner they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

They had only rounded the first corner when they came upon a green garden covered in flowers, and weeds. In the middle of the garden sat a long rectangular table and at the table was sitting a very strange looking girl, who was wearing a tall hat, that looked worn, that was adorned with a peacock feather and sewing needles. They stood there staring at the strange girl, their mouths hanging open as she began to motion that they should come closer. "Welcome to the garden of dreams, where it's always tea time. I'm Luna, this is Ginny," she pointed to a girl, sitting to her right, that was wearing bunny ears and had a bunny tail, "and this is Neville," she pointed to a boy on her left that looked remarkably like a mouse, "Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" Luna asked as she pulled out a tea pot of tea and began to fill many cups with sweet smelling tea.

"Seems only polite that we stay," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry when they looked at her, wondering what they should do.

They all made their way over to the table and sat down, wondering why they were the CHOSEN ONES and how it was possible that Wonderland wasn't a dream. "No need to introduce yourselves. We all already know who you are," Luna said smiling as she took a sip of the sweet tea and gestured for them to do the same.

"How does everyone seem to know who we are now?" Hermione asked, a natural curiosity present in her voice.

"Because we've been expecting you for quite some time now," Ginny answered after taking a huge swallow of her tea.

"We've also been keeping tabs on you and watching you to see if you were actually the ONES. As it turns out our assumptions were right," Luna stated as she began to dish out sugar cubes, into tea, and strawberry cake, onto plates next to the tea.

The three stared at Luna and Ginny, eyes as wide as golf balls and mouths hanging open. "You're bound to catch dragonflies with your mouths open like that," Luna stated with a smile of pure knowledge.

They all quickly closed their mouths and quietly sipped at the sweet tea, and munched on the strawberry cake. It was silent for a few minutes, so silent that you could easily hear a pin drop. "The red queen has even been watching you," Neville said, breaking the silence with his nearly quiet voice.

"Everyone keeps talking about a red queen. Who is she? What's so bad about her?" Harry asked, a bit of anger in his voice, as he looked around at everyone sitting at the table.

"The red queen is not a she, but rather a he. His name is Voldemort and he basically controls everything that goes on in Wonderland. He's also the one who trapped Abby here quite some time ago," Ginny answered calmly, looking up at Harry, her eyes instantly locking with his.

"How horrible. No wonder no one likes him and no wonder everyone talks about him as if he doesn't belong here," Hermione stated with a bit of empathy slightly evident in her voice.

"Quite so, but, alas, his deceit doesn't stop there. He's also-" Luna was saying before she was interrupted by the loud sound of clobbering feet coming their way. "Quick, drink this," she said quickly handing the three, each, a bottle of liquid. The bottles had the words 'Drink Me' on them in clear, bold black letters.

**Please Review. *sets out a platter of s'more cupcakes for anyone who reviews***

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6:The Queen's Guards

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the plot. I do however own the character of Abby.**

Chapter 6: The Red Queen's Personal Guard

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, wondering what they should do. Hermione gave them both a nod before taking a sip of her bottle and shrinking once again. Harry and Ron then followed suit and drank their bottles. When all three had shrunk down to a decent size Luna opened a teapot for the three of them to climb inside and hide from whatever was coming towards them.

Luna quickly placed the lid back on to the teapot right as Draco Malfoy and the rest of the red queen's guard came upon them, evidently searching for something, or someone.

"Where are they, Luna?" Draco asked the scared looking girl, his eyes somewhat wondering between her and her companions.

"I don't know who or what you're talking about, Malfoy. There is only myself, Ginny, and Neville here at the moment," Luna answered, hiding the teapot on her lap before Malfoy could spot it.

"I know that they're here, Luna. Don't even try to deny it. Now, WHERE ARE THEY?" Malfoy practically screamed at her, getting frustrated that she was blatantly lying to his face.

While all of this was going on Lupin began to sniff around the table, hoping to pick up on one or all of the scents of the three students. He circled the table at least a dozen times, not picking up a scent no matter how many times he went around. When he returned back to Malfoy's side Luna smiled a knowing smile. Malfoy glared at her and turned towards the rest of the guards.

"Go off and search everywhere for them. They can't have gotten far. Don't rest until you find them and capture them, ALIVE," Malfoy explained to the other guards before turning back to Luna, Ginny, and Neville. "You are all now under the watchful eye of the guard of the red queen. Perform any move against the red queen and you will be condemned to have your head chopped off in front of the court."

The three nodded their heads solemnly as Malfoy, along with Lupin turned around and left. As soon as they were gone, and out of sight, Luna placed the teapot back on the table and helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione out onto the table. The three stared up at Luna as she then leaned her head far enough forward for them to climb onto the rim of her hat.

"Get on quickly, now. We need to get a move on if we're to get you to the white queen before the red queen gets a hold of you," Luna explained as she gestured for them to climb on to the brim of her hat.

"Before we get on, who's the white queen and why must we go to her?" Ron asked, a little puzzled by what Luna had just said.

"Firstly the white queen is Dumbledore and is a he rather than a she, just like the red queen. Secondly you must go to him because he can help you more than even I nor Ginny nor Neville can," Luna explained exhaustedly, waiting as patiently as was possible for them to finally climb on to her hat.

"Looks like we could really use all the help that we can get right about now," Hermione said as she hesitantly climbed on to Luna's hat. Harry nodded and followed her, Ron somewhat close behind him.

Once all three of them were safely seated on the hat Luna got up and began to walk down a path that led away from the black lake. As they began to head farther away the silence had slowly begun to take its toll on all of them.

"What exactly are we as the CHOSEN ONES supposed to do?" Ron asked, feeling like he had to be the one to break the uncomfortable feeling silence that surrounded them.

"You're supposed to return the reign of Wonderland over to the white queen by killing the sole creature that the red queen truly cares about," Luna answered with a slight grin on her face, as the silence that had settled over them began to dissolve.

"What sort of creature must we kill?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in what they would be up against this time.

"The Hungarian horntail dragon," Luna replied, the grin spreading across her face. "It's supposed to be the most dangerous of all the creatures in Wonderland."

"How exactly are we going to kill the Hungarian horntail dragon?" Hermione asked, curious as to what the answer would be and worried about what the possible outcome could be.

"That you have to figure out on your own, with a little help from the white queen," Luna stated, the grin still upon her face, but slowly beginning to fade.

Suddenly there was the sound of pounding footsteps heading straight towards them.

**A/N: Please Review. More chapters to come soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and the plot to Alice in Wonderland.**

Chapter 7: The Red Queen

"Quickly, get on to my hat," Luna whispered to the three as she placed a hand on her hat, preparing to take it off.

The three quickly climbed onto Luna's hat and hung on to it as Luna took it off and threw it across a pond just as the red queen's guard, along with Lupin, began to approach. Once across the pond the three quickly made their way under the hat, hoping that the guard wouldn't even notice that Luna's hat was missing, along with them.

Suddenly there was the nose of werewolf lightly lifting the bottom of the hat alarming Harry, Ron, and Hermione from their mindsets that they were finally safe. About a moment later the hat was completely tipped over, revealing Lupin with a grin on his face, but not in the I'm-going-to-eat-you kind of way.

"I've come to take the three of you to see the white queen," Lupin stated as he watched the three come away from the hat.

"It wouldn't seem right to go see the white queen without Luna," Hermione interjected as Lupin up righted the hat for the journey. "Instead of going to see the white queen, can we go to where the reed queen is in order to get Luna out of there?"

Lupin, Ron, and Harry then turned to Hermione with questioning looks. "I can take you there, if you are quite sure that that's where you want to go. But as a warding it is quite dangerous to go there. The red queen is ruthless and willing to do anything to chop off a person's head, even if they've only committed a minor crime or done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yes, because it doesn't feel right to leave Luna at the mercy of the red queen's guards and the red queen, especially if she plans to behead her," Hermione stated reasonably, causing Harry to finally nod his head in agreement and Ron to look at the two of them like they've gone mental or something.

"Okay then. Hop on and we'll leave," Lupin said as he lowered himself enough for the three to climb onto his back.

Harry quickly looked at Ron and Hermione before climbing on to the back of Lupin, Hermione following right behind him with Ron, who was a little confused, right behind her. Once the three of them were on Lupin's back Lupin took off in the direction of the red queen's castle with Luna's hat in his mouth.

After a while they began to approach a black brick castle with walls all around it and what appeared to be a gigantic red heart. Lupin came as close as he could to the wall, once they reached the castle. Now, the only things separating the three from the castle, and the red queen, were a moat and the wall.

"This is as far as I can take you. Good luck," Lupin explained as the three climbed down from his back.

"Thank you," Hermione said for the three of them as Lupin launched the hat over the wall and started to turn away. "Looks like there's only one way across. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Harry stated as he headed over to where a path of stones across the moat lead to the wall. Once over there he stepped on the first stone a little tentatively before carefully making his way over to the second stone. Once there Harry gave Ron and Hermione the thumbs up for them to begin to come across. Ron soon after began to make his way cross the stones with Hermione not too far behind him.

Once all three of them were standing on the small grassy area in front of the wall they noticed a small hole, that they could fit through perfectly, going through the wall. They snuck over and quickly began to through the hole to the other side, one by one starting with Harry.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked when they had all reached the other side of the hole.

Harry and Hermione both signaled to Ron to be quiet and, once he was, they could all hear the sound of voices coming from the other side of the tall hedge that they were hidden behind.

"It appears to be your turn my queen," one of the voices said and not a moment later the three were almost knocked over by a tied up house elf, that looked like it was being used as a ball for something.

"Sirius go and fetch my ball for me," another voice ordered, giving the three the assumption that the voice belonged to the red queen.

Suddenly there was a movement in the hedge nearest to them before Sirius appeared before them.

"Do you have anything that could possibly make us grow taller?" Ron straight out asked Sirius in a whisper, not bothering to help Harry and Hermione to untie the house elf.

Sirius silently handed Ron a piece of cake, before also handing a piece to both Harry and Hermione, in answer to his question. The three then each took a bite of the cake and began to grow until their heads were above the hedge that they had been behind. It was then that they noticed the red queen standing right in front of them.

**A/N: From now on there's going to be a chapter everyweek (if I can manage it). Please review if you get the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Red Queen's Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the plot to Alice in Wonderland. **

Chapter 8: The Red Queen's Castle

"And who would you three be?" the Red Queen asked as he stared at the three of them with an expression that said that they needed to answer him immediately.

"I'm Harriet and these two are riff Raff and Hagrid," Hermione stated, a little hesitation evident in her voice.

"And where do the three of you come from?" the Red Queen asked them as he took a step closer to them, the audience following behind him.

"We come from Umbridge, where we tend to tower above everyone else," Hermione answered, hoping that the Red Queen would buy it seeing as he seemed different from his own followers.

"Mhm. Find them some clothes," the Red Queen ordered to someone of the audience that was closest to him. He then began to walk inside, the three following right behind him with Sirius behind them.

Once the three of them were clothed they headed to the throne room where the Red Queen was sitting in an ornately designed, gold gilded throne. They then walked over to sit next to the Red Queen on cushions being supported by two tiny house elves. The three sat down and quickly glanced at the Red Queen. It was then that Malfoy walked into the room and as soon as he did so his mouth fell open in shock.

"Do you know who they are, my queen?" Malfoy asked the Red Queen, somewhat confused as to what was going on.

"Yes. They are Harriet, Riff Raff, and Hagrid from Umbridge," the Red Queen answered, a slight amount of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"But I don't think-" Malfoy had begun to contradict the Red Queen when suddenly the Queen's guards walked into the room, dragging Luna with them.

The Red Queen then turned his attention away from Malfoy and over to the guards and Luna, who stood there and stared at the three in shock.

"Off with her he-" the Red Queen began his order before he was quickly interrupted by none other than Luna herself.

"Excuse me, but I used to design hats and robes for the White Queen and I would just love to do the same for you. Personally, with you I see more that I can work with that I ever saw with the White Queen," Luna explained, trying to keep the Red Queen from shopping off her head.

"Hm. The White Queen doesn't seem to have anything to work with, unlike me," the Red Queen stated with a smug smile. "Get her a room to work in and set her up with the supplies that she needs. Also take away these chains binding her hands or she will not be able to work."

Malfoy stepped forward and drew his sword before bringing his sword down and breaking the chains that were binding Luna's hands. Luna was then lead from the room and the Red Queen left for his rooms, Malfoy following right behind. As soon as the Red Queen and Malfoy were gone Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back out into the garden to look for Luna's hat so that they could return it to her.

"There it is," Hermione stated as soon as they walked out into the garden, pointing at a hedge , surrounding red roses, where the hat had landed.

They quickly went over and picked the hat up before heading to the room where Luna was. While the three were on their way to see Luna, and return her hat to her, the Red Queen and Malfoy were talking in the Red Queen's chambers. Sirius was waiting outside of the room, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak in and take the prophecy, which the Red Queen had practically stolen.

"Hopefully those three brats do no reach the White Queen and take everything, that I have, away from me," the Red Queen whined to Malfoy as Sirius opened the door a crack and snuck up to where the prophecy was located.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens, my queen," Malfoy said moving closer to the Red Queen, trying his hardest not to tell him that he had allowed the three in question to enter his castle and "possibly" steal the sword.

"His followers still love him though. Even the pictures and furniture," the Red Queen stated with a quick glance behind him, not even realizing that Sirius was in the room, just waiting to take the prophecy.

"Even the king?" Malfoy asked the Red Queen, glancing down at the place in the garden below where he knew that the bones of the king were buried, hopefully for good.

"That was unfortunate, but she didn't even know better and was starting to get in my way," the Red Queen replied. Behind them Sirius quickly grabbed the prophecy before exiting just as quickly. "But I don't really need any of them because I have you, Malfoy." The Red Queen then wrapped his arms around Malfoy, in a hug, while Malfoy just stood there, looking confused and not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Lupin reached the White Queen's castle just as the White Queen was coming around the front from a side garden. Upon seeing Lupin the White Queen dismissed his followers and ran over to him.

"What news do you bring, Lupin?" the White Queen asked upon reaching the werewolf.

"I'm sorry, my queen, but I brought the three to the Red Queen's castle instead of bringing them here right away," Lupin apologized as he sat down.

"That's okay, Lupin, because the sword is in the Red Queen's castle anyways. It looks like they most definitely are the CHOSEN ONES, who will save us from the Red Queen's rule and rightfully restore me to power," the White Queen stated with satisfaction.

**A/N: I'm going to hopefully have one - two more chapters for you guys this weekend. I'll do my best. Also thanks to those of you who have favorited this fanfiction. It makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9: THE Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Alice in Wonderland plot. I do however own the character Abby.**

Chapter 9: THE Sword

Upon walking into the room, where Luna was, the three noticed all of the fabric and patterns, and tools, scattered about haphazardly. They then noticed Luna sitting at a low table littered with thread and needles with a sewing machine at the center of it all.

The three walked over and stood behind Luna, silently watching her thread a bundle of fabric through the sewing machine. Luna gave a slight smile as she noticed the three standing behind her.

"Too bad you have to make hats and cloaks for the Red Queen," Ron said, causing the slight smile to fade from Luna's lips only to be replaced with a frown.

Upon noticing the frown Hermione, lightly, hit Ron on the arm while Harry just stood there and laughed silently. She then placed the hat perfectly upon Luna's head, exclaiming, "There. Perfect."

"Thank you. Now you three must find the sword and go straight to the White Queen. Sirius and Abby will help you," Luna explained, quickly, upon hearing the Red Queen call out for her.

"We're not going to the White Queen without you," Hermione stated, Ron and Harry silently nodding their heads in agreement, wondering why they had ever gotten mixed up in this in the first place.

"You must go now to find the sword before the Red Queen catches you," Luna said as she quickly ushered the three out of the room, revealing a manacle around one of her ankles that was chaining her to the floor, and keeping her in the room.

The three reluctantly left the room and ran down the hallway before turning right and running into Crabbe and Goyle. They stopped and stood there for a moment, looking at the two in front of them for a moment before deciding to get some answers from them.

"Why if it isn't Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Crabbe and Goyle stated in unison, somewhat blocking the hallways that lead in two different directions.

"Do you know where Sirius and Abby are?" Harry asked the two of them, hoping that they could help or at least estimate as to where the two were.

"This must be how they normally look," Goyle said as he examined the three a little bit.

"I could've sworn that they were smaller last time," Crabbe replied with a hint of annoyance and confusion.

"Where are Abby and Sirius?" Harry practically yelled at the two to get their attention, and stop them from fighting with each other.

"That way," Crabbe and Goyle said at the exact same time as they both pointed in different directions.

The three, along with Crabbe and Goyle, ran down one of the halls to run right into Abby and Sirius. They then immediately stopped and stood there, beginning to wonder what Abby could possibly be doing there.

"What are you three doing here?" Abby exclaimed upon seeing them, not having gotten it that they were there to try to rescue Luna.

"We came to rescue Luna. She told us that we had to find the sword," Hermione explained, watching as Abby's mouth fell open in shock upon hearing about the sword and she began to back away a little. Seeing the nervous expression of Sirius made Hermione turn to him wondering what knowledge he could possibly possess. "What is it Sirius?"

"I know where the sword is," Sirius answered somewhat quietly, scared that the Red Queen or Malfoy or the Red Queen's guards would find them.

Sirius then led the three out to the courtyard where a small cage was. They then quickly made their way over to the cage, recognizing the horrible stench that was coming from inside. They peaked through a crack in the wooden door and saw Fluffy lying on the ground, sleeping.

"This is where the sword is?" Ron asked as Sirius gave him a nod in answer. "How are we supposed to get it then?"

"I don't know. I've never dealt with a creature like Fluffy before," Sirius whispered in answer to Ron's question, making sure that the three could hear him clearly. "Why don't you go ask Abby, Hermione? I'm sure that she knows what to do."

A few minutes after Hermione had left she returned with Abby, who looked somewhat annoyed by it. "What is it that you need?" Abby asked, highly annoyed.

"How do we get passed Fluffy to get the sword?" Hermione answered Abby's question with a question as she pointed towards the cage.

"With this," Abby answered as she pulled a small flute from one of her pockets. "All you have to do is play this and Fluffy will not attack you, but rather will sit there calmly for you until you stop playing the music."

The three opened the doors and slowly entered the cage, not wanting to disturb, or wake, Fluffy, who was still sleeping on the ground. They then decided to split up and look for the sword, Harry being the one to carry the small flute with him just in case Fluffy should wake.

Upon searching the back of the cage Hermione noticed something rectangular shaped covered by two blankets. She quietly removed the blankets to reveal a low, long rectangular, carved box that was locked. Just as she was about to get Harry and Ron's attention Fluffy began to stir, causing Harry and Ron to join Hermione in the back. Just then Hermione noticed a key, that looked like it belonged to the box, hanging from a chain that was located around Fluffy's middle head.

Harry suddenly remembered about the flute and began to play it, causing Fluffy to calmly sit in front of them. Hermione then quickly went up and took the key before turning her attention back to the box, hoping that it would unlock and reveal something useful. She quickly slid the key into the lock and turned it, hoping that the box would open.

Suddenly the lock clicked and the box opened, as if it was mechanically operated. The three peered inside, Harry having stopped playing the flute and Fluffy having stayed calm afterwards. Inside of the box was the most amazing sword that the three had ever seen, besides the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

**A/N: Please continue to review and favorite. It makes me very happy to know that people read this and like it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Escaping the Red Queen

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the plot.**

Chapter 10: Escaping the Red Queen

They stared at the SWORD for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, before Hermione picked up the SWORD with ease, and what almost seemed like experience. Harry and Ron stared at her, just the tiniest bit frightened by what they were looking at. It was about a second later that the three decided that they had better go get Luna and leave. Just as they were leaving the small cage Fluffy gave them a longing look, like it wanted to go with them but knew that it could not, at least not at the moment. The three looked at Fluffy for a moment before heading off to where Luna was.

Meanwhile in the throne room Malfoy was kneeling down in front of the Red Queen. "My queen, you simply cannot allow Harriet, Riff Raff, and Hagrid to stay here much longer. I caught them talking to Luna about the White Queen and the SWORD," he quickly told the Red Queen, hoping for something worthwhile to come from the information.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Red Queen shrieked at the top of his lungs, somewhat startling Malfoy, but bringing a smile to his face none the less.

While Malfoy was telling the Red Queen about the betrayal of the three, Abby was trying to pick the lock of the manacle around Luna's ankle when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room, Hermione carrying the sword.

"Stand back," Hermione said as she made to raise the SWORD to cut the chain on the manacle.

"No. Do not use it," Luna exclaimed just as Hermione made to bring the SWORD down with force, and just as Malfoy and a few of the guards burst through the doors and into the room.

"Arrest those three for unlawful plotting and treason against the Red Queen," Malfoy ordered, stopping just in front of the open doors and pointing into the room.

"Luna," Abby exclaimed as the guard began to approach them, looking like they would do anything that Malfoy told them to do in order to arrest the three.

"Take the SWORD to the White Queen," Luna said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, bending a little to pick up two rolls of fabric.

"We're not going without you," Hermione answered, Ron and Harry agreeing with her silently, as the guards began to get closer and closer to them and Luna threw the two rolls of fabric at them, knocking down the guards.

Upon watching the guards get knocked down Malfoy began to approach Luna, sword drawn and at the ready. Luna backed up a bit and, thinking quickly, threw a witches hat towards Malfoy, who easily sliced the hat in half with his sword. She then reached over and grabbed one of the metal mannequins, holding it in front of her as Malfoy continued to advance, ready to get rid of Luna, with his sword at the ready.

The sword and the mannequin clashed many times, while Abby and the three quickly moved out of the way, before the mannequin fell and Luna picked up a potion bottle, filled with a sky blue liquid, getting ready to spray the potion into Malfoy's eyes.

"Run Harry, Hermione, and Ron," Abby screamed at the three before realizing her mistake and regretting it instantly upon seeing the recognition expression that came across Malfoy's face.

"You three," Malfoy said, smirking gleefully, happy that he would be the one to bring the three of them to the Red Queen.

"RUN," Luna shouted at the three, who quickly began to run while she sprayed the potion into the eyes of Malfoy, causing him to pull away, cutting the chain of the manacle doing so.

"AFTER THEM," Malfoy screamingly ordered the guards, pointing in the direction that the three had run in, out of the room.

The three ran out into the courtyard where the small cage, with Fluffy in it, was, the guards following close behind them. They ran until the guards were beginning to surround them from all sides and Malfoy appeared, quite content that he had finally caught the three for the Red Queen.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I realized that it was you earlier, but I just could not be sure, until now. Now, hand me the SWORD," Malfoy demanded gently to Hermione, advancing closer and closer with the guard.

"Stay away," Hermione said, pointing the SWORD first at all of the guards and then at Malfoy, Harry and Ron backing her up with somewhat none threatening looks that just looked like they were trying to scare off a hyper puppy.

"The Red Queen will be so pleased when the three of you are brought forth to have your heads chopped off and put up in the throne room," Malfoy sneered as the guards began to grab the three of them and take them away.

Suddenly there was a roar, coming from behind some of the guards, and Fluffy came charging through the guards, headed towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fluffy quickly stopped right in front of them and bowed a little, looking like it wanted the three to climb on to its back. The three stared at Fluffy for about a minute before quickly hopping onto Fluffy's back, and holding on as tightly as they could, to Fluffy's back, in anticipation for what was to come. Once they were securely on Fluffy's back, Fluffy roared once more and began to run through the rest of the guards, and out of the Red Queen's castle.

Once they were out of the Red Queen's castle they began to make their way to the White Queen's castle. Along the way they ran into Lupin, who had been waiting for them to finally come out of the Red Queen's castle on orders of the White Queen.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Lupin exclaimed delightfully upon seeing them, happy to see them alive and well rather than half dead.

"Lupin, to the White Queen's castle," Harry yelled as Fluffy slowed for a short period of time before beginning to continue their fast travel to the White Queen's castle.

**A/N: I'm going to try and finish this this month (October) and have it done before Nano Wrimo. So expect multiple chapters a week.**


	11. Chapter 11: The White Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot.**

Chapter 11: The White Queen

"Your Majesty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione have escaped," Malfoy exclaimed, a little out of breath from having run all the way to the throne room from the court yard.

The Red Queen looked at Malfoy for about a minute before raising his hand and slapping him across the face.

"On Fluffy," Malfoy slowly explained before receiving another slap from the Red Queen. "With the SWORD." Upon saying that last piece of information Malfoy received a third slap to the face from the Red Queen.

"How could you have let them escape with the SWORD?" the Red Queen loudly shouted at Malfoy.

"I may not have been able to outwit them, but we do have those who helped them. Luna and Abby," Malfoy said, hoping not to be slapped again.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS," the Red Queen shrieked loudly.

Meanwhile, the three, plus Fluffy and Lupin, were starting to approach the White Queen's castle. The castle was large and white, of course, and not nearly as intimidating as the Red Queen's castle.

Once they had arrived at the White Queen's castle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the throne room, where the White Queen was, carrying the SWORD. When they reached the throne the White Queen stood up to great them.

"Welcome to my castle," the White Queen said to them in greeting.

"I believe that this belongs to you," Hermione said, holding out the SWORD to the White Queen.

The White Queen gently took the SWORD from Hermione's hands and felt it for a moment, a smile spreading across his face at the familiar feel. "The SWORD is finally home again and the armor is complete. Now we just need three champions." The White Queen turned back to the three after he put the SWORD with the rest of the armor. "The three of you are a little taller than I expected," the White Queen whispered.

"I blame it on too much of the cake," Ron answered, with a little burp covered up with a fake cough, before Harry or Hermione even had a chance.

"Come with me," the White Queen said, smiling in amusement, before taking their hands and leading them to the kitchen.

"Is Ginny here?" Hermione asked when a bowl of something green smashed against the newly opened doors, that had been opened by the White Queen, right above her head.

"The soup is not quite right. It is NOT QUITE RIGHT," Ginny exclaimed, banging about posts and pans and shifting through ingredients, slightly surprising the three.

"Could use a little bit more salt," Ron said quite obnoxiously upon tasting a bit of the green substance that was covering the door quite profoundly.

"Time to chop chop choppity chop," Ginny said madly after throwing a bottle of salt at the soup that was on the door, narrowly avoiding Ron's head.

The three headed over to the counter where the White Queen was. Covering the counter were all different types of ingredients, ranging from troll warts to werewolf nails. The three bent down and watched as the White Queen began to look the ingredients on the table that he would need.

"A pinch of crushed lemon drops," the White Queen said, picking up a jar of a crushed, yellow substance and dropping a pinch of it into a small, wooden bowl that sat in front of him. All the while as the three watched intently, Ginny was mumbling to herself in the background. "Urine of a griffon. Ah, aged werewolf claws." Upon picking up a dirt encrusted, yellow claw the White Queen smelled it before dropping it into the bowl, which was now sitting over a small fire and whose contents were starting to bubble.

"The Red Queen decided to study other things. Tell me, how does he seem to the three of you?" the White Queen asked them while he put another aged werewolf claw into the bowl.

"Perfectly awful," Hermione replied, Harry and Ron nodding in agreement in the background.

"And his nose?" the White Queen tentatively wondered, hoping that the Red Queen had not been too much trouble.

"Non-existent in the least," Ron answered with a small shake of the head, Hermione and Harry just staring at him with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"I think that he may have some type of disease keeping his nose from growing," the White Queen voiced. "Three knuts from a dead goblin's pocket."

There was now only the sound of the three knuts clanking into the bowl of other ingredients.

"Two teaspoons of liquid luck," the White Queen whispered, dropping two scoops of a golden liquid into the bowl.

"You really cannot imagine the things that go on in that place," Hermione sighed while the two boys continued to watch the strange smelling, and looking, liquid simmer in the bowl.

"Yes, I can. But when the CHOSEN ONES slay the Hungarian horntail, the people will rise against him," the White Queen said before spitting into the bowl. "That should do it." The White Queen then poured the liquid from the bowl and into three cups before handing them to the three. The three each tentatively took a small sip and shrank back down to their normal size.

"Feel better?" the White Queen asked.

"Much thank you," the three said at the exact same time, eliciting an excited smile from the White Queen.

"Good. There is someone here who would like to speak to you," the White Queen stated, taking them by the hand once again and leading them off to who knows where.

**A/N: I'm going to try and get two chapters up next weekend, maybe three if I can write that many over the week. I'll do my best to get this entire thing done before November. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the plot.**

Chapter 12: The Plan

The White Queen led Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all clad in pajamas, out into the garden, where there was a gazebo. As the three began to walk towards the gazebo, the White Queen headed back inside of the castle.

Upon reaching the gazebo the three noticed what looked like a blue caterpillar sitting on a small bush to the side. "Snape?" Hermione asked in barely a whisper, somewhat scared by what was going on.

"Who are you?" Snape asked in return, as the three came a little closer.

"I thought that we settled this already. We're Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but we are not the CHOSEN ONES," Harry replied a little indignantly, causing Hermione to shake her head and Ron to nod in agreement.

"How do you know?" Snape stated, looking up at the three with a look of pure contempt.

"Because you said so," Ron answered, becoming a little frustrated with Snape.

"I said that you were hardly the CHOSEN ONES, but you are much braver now. In fact you are the CHOSEN ONES," Snape almost snapped at them, but deciding to go down the calmer route instead.

"Even so, we couldn't slay the Hungarian Horntail if our lives depended on it," Hermione stated a little dejectedly, Harry and Ron nodding in the background.

"They will. So, I suggest that you keep the SWORD on hand when the day arrives," Snape replied with certain knowledge and wisdom.

"You seem so real. Sometimes I forget that we're all asleep and are somehow having the same dream," Ron said with an air of one who was unbelieving in such things as Wonderland.

Snape let out a deep cough and what looked like the last plumes of smoke that could possibly come from the potion that he still had with him.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hermione asked as she, Harry, and Ron somewhat tried to fan away the smoke that was nearing them.

Snape only laughed in reply as the smoke began to become thicker with each passing second, surrounding them all.

Meanwhile, Luna was sitting dejectedly in a cell in the dungeon of the Red Queen's castle. She had a manacle around each ankle and her hat was located right beside her. Suddenly, little paws were placed on a bar of the door and one of Lupin's children looked in on Luna for a moment before going back to his mother.

"We've always admired that hat," Fred and George said simultaneously as the two of them appeared right outside of Luna's cell, looking in at her.

"Hello Fred. Hello George," Luna greeted them in a dead and sad monotone.

"Since you will not be needing it anymore, would you consider giving it to us?" Fred and George asked as they disappeared and then reappeared in Luna's cell, right next to where her hat was.

"How dare you. It is a formal execution and I would like to look my best, you know," Luna quickly stated, almost snapping at the two, as she picked up her hat and held it close to her, making sure that it was out of their reach.

"It is a pity about all of this. We were really looking forward to your dance," Fred and George stated as they slowly moved around Luna before settling in front of her, and looking at her with sad frowns on their faces.

"I was rather good, was I not?" Luna asked Fred and George, seeming a bit madder than usual with her hat still held to her chest.

"We really do love that hat. We would switch off wearing it to all of the fine occasions," Fred and George stated mischievously while Luna turned away from them somewhat.

Sometime Later:

In the courtyard of the Red Queen's castle stood both loyal subjects and guards, prepared and ready for the beheading. Up in a balcony sat the Red Queen, surrounded by her own personal court of royal subjects.

"I love morning executions, don't you?" the Red Queen asked the court with an extremely straight face.

"Yes, your majesty," they all replied simultaneously.

Down in the courtyard was Malfoy, who was standing to the side of the execution block. With one look from the Red Queen he took off a glove and waved it a little to signal for the guards to bring out the prisoners. The Red Queen watched as the prisoners began to walk out, as did everyone else including Lupin.

Luna and Abby made their way over to the execution block, their chains clanging all the while. Malfoy and the Red Queen watched in contempt as they reached the execution block and began to ascend the stairs.

Once they were on the execution block Luna went over and placed her head, hat and all, into a heart shaped chop block.

"I would like to keep it on," Luna said solemnly as the masked executioner came over and tried to take her hat off.

"Suit yourself. As long as I can get at your neck," the executioner stated in deep monotone before placing the heart shaped ax about Luna's neck.

"I'm right behind you, Luna," Abby said with reassurance from where she was standing, watching.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD," the Red Queen screamed, at the top of his lungs, for all to hear.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting anything in a while. I have two more chapters that I'm going to try to get up tomorrow morning since I might not have any other time for it. Also I will not be putting up anymore chapters until Nanowrimo is over since that shall be taking over my life for the next month.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Execution

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the plot.**

Chapter 13: The Execution

"I can't watch," Sirius said quietly as he turned his head down in order to not have to look at the heart shaped blade that was pressed against Luna's neck for a moment.

A bit away from Sirius were Crabbe and Goyle who simultaneously placed a hand over the other's eyes. They both glanced above the hand of the other for a moment before recovering their eyes.

Luna, or at least what appeared to be her, smiled mischievously. As soon as the executioner brought down the heart shaped blade, Luna disappeared and her hat began to float away, leaving the blade to clang against the hard stone of the chop block.

As Luna's hat began to lift into the air, everyone began to stare. The unusual sight brought Sirius's head up and even captured the attention of the Red Queen. Besides that though Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle watched as it continued to rise higher and higher. Everyone, including the executioner, stared as the hat went a little bit higher before Fred's head appeared out of thin air.

"Good morning, everyone," Fred said with a devious smile, eliciting excited talk from everyone down below.

"Fred! You sly dog," Abby exclaimed with excitement upon seeing his familiar face. Fred then preceded to wink at her.

"Majesty," Luna said, scaring the Red Queen and her royal court, "you are being deceived by these lying gits you surround yourself with."

Upon hearing what was happening up on the balcony, that the Red Queen was on, Malfoy began to quickly make his way up to her.

Luna then proceeded to pull off the wig from one of the women of the royal court and laugh about it.

"What is that?" the Red Queen asked in a demanding way, looking down at the wig with disdain.

"I'm not the only one, your majesty. Look," the woman said, causing everyone to glance over at another woman, whose nose was beginning to fall off.

"A counterfeit nose. You should be ashamed," one of the men stated, looking at the woman.

"Me? What about those buff arms you're so proud of?" the woman asked the man, taking off her fake nose and glaring at him.

Suddenly the second chin of a man behind the Red Queen began to slid off, which prompted him to rip the fake boobs off of the woman standing next to him.

"Liars! Cheats! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Red Queen shrieked at the top of his lungs, not even noticing that Luna had grabbed on to a rope and was beginning to leave the balcony.

"The abused and enslaved of the Red Queen's court. All of you. Stand up and fight. Rise up against the Bloody Red Queen," Luna shouted out for all to hear as she landed on the execution block and turned to face the Red Queen.

"Down with the Bloody Red Queen," everyone, including Luna and Sirius, chanted all together at once.

They all then began to cheer and clap loudly.

"Release the Dementors," the Red Queen screamed, alerting everyone down below in the courtyard.

Suddenly there was the sound of metal doors being opened and the loud sound of close to a hundred hungry dementors. Luna, along with everyone else down in the courtyard, looked up and watched as the dememtors began to swoop down towards them, ready to suck out their souls.

Everyone then began to scream and run off in all different directions. Crabbe and Goyle hid down a small alley way about a second before the dementors passed them.

While all the chaos was happening below in the courtyard, Malfoy appeared on the balcony next to the Red Queen, his sword drawn. He then stood there for a moment and watched the chaos in the courtyard unfold, and as a man was trapped by a dementor.

"Malfoy, it is far better to be feared than loved," the Red Queen said with solemnity and a straight face.

The two of them then watched as people were knocked over and killed by the dementors.

"Come boys, quickly, quickly," Luna commanded, gently, of Crabbe and Goyle, who instantly ran from their hiding place to follow her.

While Luna was trying to find everyone, screams could be heard from a girl who was just about to be "kissed" by a dementor.

"Luna!" Abby exclaimed, somewhat quietly, from her hiding place under a small scaffold next to the execution block.

"Come on, Abby, quickly. Come on, come on," Luna said urgently as Abby dashed out from her hiding spot and over to Luna. Luna grabbed her hand and they both then began to run.

"Prepare the Hungarian Horntail for battle," the Red Queen commanded of Malfoy. "We're going to pay a visit to the White Queen."

While all the chaos was happening at the Red Queen's castle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking out at the night sky, with the White Queen, from a balcony with stone horse head statues.

**A/N: Chapter 14 will be up tonight. I don't have the time to put it up right now, but I will right when I get home from school.**


	14. Chapter 14:The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or the plot.**

Chapter 14: The Arrival

"I had hoped to have the CHOSEN ONES by now," the White Queen said solemnly as they continued to stare out into the night.

"Why don't you slay the Hungarian Horntail yourself? You must have the power," Ron asked, eliciting shocked stares from both Harry and Hermione upon saying this.

"It is against my vows to harm any living creature," the White Queen answered before gently shooing away a fly that had been near his nose.

The White Queen went over to the telescope, that was near them on the balcony, and looked out. "We have company," he stated with glee before taking a few steps back from the telescope and going back inside to go down to greet the company.

Once the White Queen was gone Hermione went over to the telescope and looked through it. She saw Luna, Abby, Crabbe, Goyle, Sirius, and Lupin's wife and kids making their way over to the castle. Upon seeing this she smiled and picked up the telescope. "Have a look Lupin," she said as she held the telescope for Lupin to look through.

"Tonks," Lupin stated with glee upon looking through the telescope and seeing his family walking towards the castle with the others.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the White Queen and Lupin minutes later, to greet everyone as they finally reached the castle. Lupin ran over to his family while the three approached Luna and the others ran to the White Queen.

"It is so nice to see you. I thought they were going to…" Hermione stopped mid sentence as the three reached Luna.

"So did I, but they did not. And now here I am, still in one piece and I am rather glad about that now that I'm seeing you three again. I would have regretted not seeing you three again, especially now that you are properly sized. It's quite wonderful," Luna said. In the background the White Queen smiled at Crabbe and Goyle quite happily.

"Luna," Harry said looking at her with what seemed to be a smile on his face.

"Where is your hat, Luna?" Hermione asked, seeing as she was the only one that noticed that it was missing.

As Luna was finally beginning to realize that her hat was gone it began to float down until it was in her hands and Fred and George appeared right next to it.

"Fred! George!" Harry stated with a small smile that also made Hermione and Ron smile.

"How are the three of you doing?" Fred and George asked once Luna had full possession of her hat back from the two of them.

"Alls good with us," Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione, who nodded, for confirmation.

"Goodbye sweet hat," Fred and George stated longingly as they disappeared into thin air.

Luna held her hat close to her as she, along with the three, looked at where Fred and George had disappeared.

A bit later:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out on a balcony, staring off into the night. As they were doing so Luna began to approach them, carrying her hat at her side.

"Have you any idea why threstrals pull the carriages?" Luna asked as she stood next to Harry, capturing the attention of the three and causing them to smile.

"Let me think about it," Hermione answered, turning away while Harry and Ron continued to look at Luna in blissful glee.

"You three know what tomorrow is, don't you?" Luna stated as she looked at the three with a very serious expression on her face.

"The day that we're supposed to defeat the Red Queen's rein by slaying the Hungarian Horntail. How could we forget," Ron said in all seriousness, causing Hermione to break from her thought concentration and look at Luna again.

"I wish that we could wake up already," Hermione said forlornly.

"You all still believe that this is a dream, do you?" Luna asked, looking at the three.

"Of course. This all came from our minds and we're just happening to have the same exact dream," Hermione replied, almost sounding scientific and matter-of-factly.

"Which would mean that I'm not real," Luna said in a dead voice, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm afraid so. You are just a figment of our imagination based on one of our friends. We would dream up a more half mad Luna than what we already have," Hermione explained, saddened by the expression on Luna's face.

"Yes, of course. But you would have to be half mad to dream me up," Luna agreed, eliciting a small smile from the three, and from herself.

"We must be then," Hermione said looking at Luna with a small smile, Harry and Ron still smiling in the background.

"We'll miss you when we wake up," Hermione sadly stated before the three of them, plus Luna, went back to staring out at the view from the balcony.

The following morning everyone was gathered in the courtyard of the White Queen's castle. You could easily spot the White Queen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who stood behind Sirius. They were surrounded by all of the White Queen's royal court.

"Who will come forward as the CHOSEN ONES to defend the White Queen?" Sirius asked after calling for the attention of everyone in attendance.

**A/N: I told you that I would get them up before the day was done. Now you , all of you who read this, are going to have to wait until december for any new chapters since I'll be too engrossed in Nano Wrimo all of next month.**


	15. Chapter 15:Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, plot, or setting.**

Chapter 15: Choices

"I shall be the one," Luna answered as she stepped forward, her hat sitting perfectly crooked on her head.

"You have very poor evaporating skills. Also, there are two of us. We shall do it," Fred and George said simultaneously as they appeared out of nowhere right beside Luna.

"I'll do it," Abby said, looking like she wanted nothing more than to fight the Hungarian Horntail.

"Me," said Crabbe, stepping forward with a wooden sword in one of his hands.

"No, me," Goyle said as he too stepped forward with a wooden sword in one of his hands.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the White Queen, looked at them all for a moment before Sirius stepped forward and recited the prophecy. Everyone then gathered around him and listened as he described three people, who had similar appearances to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who would raise the SWORD to kill the Hungarian Horntail.

"No other say and no how," Crabbe said, finally looking away from Sirius, turning his attention to the three.

"If it ain't Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it ain't dead," Goyle stated as he too finally looked away from Sirius, who was looking a tad bit exhausted.

The White Queen slowly shook his finger, his eyes slowly making their way over to the three standing near him. The three looked out across the assembled crowd. As they did so, Luna, Fred, George, and Abby trained their eyes on them.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, please don't live your lives to please others. The choice must be yours. If you three step forward to face that dragon, you will step forward alone," the White Queen said as he turned to fully look at the three with a serious expression.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly glanced at each other before returning their gazes to the three, who had slowly begun to start backing up. Soon everyone was watching as the three began to run, the pressure from the assembled crowd and their new friends starting to get to them. They ran until they reached a balcony coming from the gardens, where the balustrade was covered in vines of ivy. Hermione then began to pace back and forth while Harry and Ron sat down on a bench, at least two feet from the balustrade, and watched her pace back and forth. After a while of pacing Hermione finally joined the boys and sat down on the bench next to Ron.

"Nothing was ever accomplished by doing nothing," Snape wisely stated, looking at the three seated on the bench.

"Snape, why are you upside down?" Hermione asked logically as the three watched him attentively, feeling like he was taller than them the first time they had met him.

"I've come to the end of this adventure," Snape answered in a dull, emotionless monotone.

"You're going to die?" the three asked incredulously, and simultaneously, looking quite sad at the prospect.

"Not die. Move on to the next adventure," Snape replied softly in the same emotionless monotone.

"Don't go. We need your help. We don't know what to do," Ron stated, speaking for the three of them, the sadness quite evident in his voice.

"I can't help you if you three don't even know who you are," Snape replied, his eyes beginning to slightly close in preparation for departure.

"We're Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We live in London. We're witches and wizards and we go to Hogwarts," Hermione stated matter-of-factly before Harry or Ron could say otherwise.

"The CHOSEN ONES at last. You three are just as dimwitted as the first time you came here. You called it Hogsmeade," Snape said, watching the three of them intently, registering their expressions of pure shock.

"Hogsmeade," Hermione muttered quietly to herself. The three then began to remember a collective dream from their first year at Hogwarts. "It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. This place is real. So are you and so is Luna."

"So is the Hungarian Horntail. The SWORD knows what it wants. All you three have to do is hold onto it. Farewell, you three. Perhaps I'll see you in another adventure," Snape said before disappearing suddenly and completely.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the bench and watched as Snape disappeared for good.

Meanwhile, the Red Queen and his army began to make their way from his castle to the battle grounds. The Red Queen, along with Malfoy, was at the fore front.

Back at the White Queen's castle the White Queen, Crabbe, Goyle, Sirius, Luna, Abby, Ginny, and Lupin stood out front, the White Queen's army perfectly positioned behind them. They just stood there, Luna holding her personal sword and the White Queen glancing back every once in a while before expressing a look of pure disappointment.

Suddenly there was the sound of something running that made everyone turn around and watch as Fluffy, carrying Harry, Ron, and Hermione on his back, came running forward. The White Queen's army moved to either side, making a path, allowing Fluffy to carry the three forward until they were in line with everyone else.

The White Queen mounted his horse before quickly exchanging a smile with the three, who had pulled up alongside him.

**A/N: I finished writing out the last chapters and will have all of them up by the end of today, hopefully. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the plot, or anything else.**

Chapter 16: The Battle Begins

The White Queen, his army, and everyone else left the White Queen's castle and began to make their way to meet the Red Queen at the battlefield.

Meanwhile the Red Queen and his army were still traversing towards the battle field.

The battlefield was a large checker board and both sides, Red Queen and White Queen, lined up perfectly, almost making it seem like they were going to play a friendly game of checkers rather than fight, so that they were facing each other. Once that was accomplished everyone stopped moving, standing absolutely still. The White Queen got down off his horse and the Red Queen climbed down from his carriage with the help of Malfoy. The two Queens then strode forward to meet each other in the middle of the battlefield.

While they were doing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione slid off the back of Fluffy and went to stand next to Luna, who was watching the two Queens as the distance between them began to close.

"Hello, Tom," the White Queen said politely in greeting as the two finally met, closing the distance, in the middle, Sirius situated between the two.

"Hello, Dumbledore," the Red Queen slowly said, detesting having to greet the White Queen when they had known each other for years.

"On this day Queens Red and White shall put forth their champions to do battle on their behalf," Sirius explained after the two Queens were quite done greeting each other, capturing the attention of both sides.

"Tom, we don't have to do fight like this," the White Queen said a tad bit quietly, but not in the least bit timidly or fearfully.

"I know what you're doing. You think you can offer me greatness and I'll take it just like Bellatrix did," the Red Queen sneered at the White Queen, hoping to somehow get under his skin and tick him off.

"Please," the White Queen said calmly and quietly, extending his hand to shake that of the Red Queen in a sort of peace offering.

"NO! It is my crown. I am the more powerful one. Hungarian Horntail!" the Red Queen screeched at the top his lungs, causing his army to split in half and clear a path for when the Horntail finally appeared.

Both Queens moved back towards their armies, neither of them turning their backs and taking their eyes off of the other.

Meanwhile Sirius moved back in fear and Ginny tried to hide behind Fred and George, both of whom promptly disappeared, leaving her exposed and out in the open.

In the distance there was the great sound of stone crumbling and the loud noise of the Horntail finally becoming free from its restraints once more.

In front of the White Queen's army was Luna, who was standing next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The four looked on in wonder upon hearing the loud noise.

"This is impossible," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said simultaneously as they stared across the battlefield.

"Only if you believe it is," Luna whispered to the three, her gaze unwavering from the direction in which the Horntail was located.

The Horntail roared again before beginning to take flight. It then began to make its way over to the battlefield.

"Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast," Hermione admitted, shocking Harry and Ron slightly, but also not entirely surprising them in the least bit.

"That is an excellent practice," Luna whispered in response to Hermione's admission.

The Horntail continued on its way, roaring the whole time. It then landed and began to walk towards the edge of the battlefield.

Suddenly Luna muttered something that was so unintelligible that it caused Harry, Ron, and Hermione to look at her questioningly.

"You really might want to focus on the Horntail," Luna advised the three, drawing their attention back towards the dragon that was still making its way over to the edge of the battlefield.

The Horntail took flight, again, briefly before landing behind the Red Queen's army, causing those who hadn't moved earlier to scatter to make the path clear for the dragon.

"Where's your champion, Dumbledore?" the Red Queen asked with a sneer, doubting that the White Queen had even been able to find a champion to fight for him.

"Here," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said simultaneously, shocking the Red Queen slightly, as they stepped forward, with the SWORD, and began to approach the Horntail.

"Hello Harriet, Hagrid, and RifRaf," the Red Queen said unemotionally, remembering all too well what the three had already done to piss him off permanently.

The Horntail roared and began to make its way down the path, heading directly towards the three. The three purposefully began to walk forward, the SWORD held aloft between them.

The Horntail roared again as the distance between it and the three began to considerably shrink in size every minute that passed them by.

"Think of six impossible things. We need to count them," Hermione said, somewhat quietly, addressing both Harry and Ron, as they continued to move forward, shortening the distance by an even more considerable size.

The Red Queen and Malfoy watched as the distance shortened even more, bringing them ever more closely to each other. They were as ready as they ever could be for when the fight would actually begin to get interesting.

**A/N: Chapter 16! Only three more chapters to upload. Almost there.**


	17. Chapter 17:Six Impossible Things

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anypart of this story. Especially the characters and plot.**

Chapter 17: Six Impossible Things

"One. There's a drink that can make you shrink," Hermione said as she broke away from Ron and Harry and continued towards the Horntail on her own with the SWORD, Harry and Ron hanging back a ways.

"Two. And a cake that can make you grow," Ron said from a distance as the Horntail roared one last time before finally closing the distance between it and Hermione.

"Hello, my old foe. We meet on this battlefield once again," the Hungarian Horntail said as it bowed its head to look closely at the three and the SWORD.

"We've never met," Hermione said, her voice taking on an uncharacteristic harshness that Harry and Ron had never seen before, and hoped to never see again.

"Not you three insignificant ones. My ancient foe. The SWORD of Gryffindor," the Horntail said with an air of impatience, clearly expressing his annoyance with Hermione.

"That's enough chatter," Hermione said, with the same amount of harshness as before, as she raised the SWORD and cut off the Horntail's tongue.

The Horntail roared and the White Queen gasped in shock by what Hermione had done. The Horntail then proceeded to swing around its tail and hit Hermione with it, knocking her to the ground. The SWORD scattered from her grasp and landed near Harry, who then picked it up and began to advance forward.

"Three. Animals can talk," Harry said as he stepped in front of Hermione, the SWORD held aloft, poised to do damage. He then moved backwards, narrowly avoiding being stepped on by the Horntail.

"Four. Twins that can disappear and reappear to take the other's place at will," Hermione said as she got up from the ground and moved to stand back with Ron.

Harry began to swing the SWORD as the Horntail once again began to approach him to attack.

"Five. There's a place called Wonderland," Hermione said as the Horntail shot fire at Harry, who blocked it with a shield, which had somehow magically appeared in his hand, in the nick of time, before he could be burnt by the flame.

Harry then threw the SWORD to Ron, who had come forward to take his place in order to battle the Horntail.

"Six. We can slay the Horntail," Ron said with a small amount of confidence as he swung at the Horntail with the SWORD. He ducked, then, avoiding begin hit by the head of the Horntail before running underneath it to the other side.

Ron passed the SWORD to Hermione, who swung at the Horntail before being knocked backwards, for the second time, the SWORD flying from her grasp before landing about five feet away, and landing at the bottom of the ruins to the side of the battlefield.

Luna watched with worry, and a bit of awe, a plan beginning to form in her mind as soon as she saw the Horntail begin to head straight for Hermione, who was still on the ground. When Hermione was beginning to get up the Horntail began to walk towards her, Ron, and Harry, who had magically appeared near her in the nick of time. Luna then prodded the Horntail's spiky tail, causing the dragon to swing its tail and almost hit her when it turned around to face her.

"Luna's interfering. OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the Red Queen screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing his finger at Luna with accusation clear in her eyes.

Malfoy pulled out his sword, at the Red Queen's command, and began to advance, towards the White Queen's army, with the Red Queen's army of death eaters. Luna did the same, but with the White Queen's army, mostly consisting of the order.

Meanwhile, the three grabbed the SWORD and began to run up the ruins of a former grand stair case, the Horntail following right behind them. In the background the two armies had begun to fight, and everyone except for the Queens and their champions were participating. They three ran until they reached a break in the stair case. They paused for a moment before making a snap decision and jumping over the gap, narrowly being able to make it across before the Horntail had the chance to catch up to them.

The three turned around, once they were on the ruins of a landing leading from the stair case, in order to keep their eyes focused on the Horntail, which was making its way towards them.

Meanwhile, down below Crabbe and Goyle were fighting side by side. Abby was riding on Lupin's back since they were both being chased by the dementors. Suddenly Fluffy came bounding across the battlefield, knocking over a huge group of death eaters, like dominoes. This resulted in a catapult shooting a flaming rock, which promptly landed on the dementors. A little ways away Luna was fighting Malfoy. The distinctive sound of metal sword clashing against metal sword could be heard coming from them as they parried back and forth with each other.

Up in the ruins of the castle Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way around the pillars backwards, keeping their eyes peeled for any sight of the Horntail. The Horntail suddenly appeared, though, behind them, making the three quickly turn around before beginning to run. By the time the Horntail was fully on the plat formed ruins of the castle, the three were hidden behind a pillar, in hopes that the dragon would never find them.

The Horntail breathed out a line of fire, searching for the three in hopes of scorching them to smithereens. The three watched as the dragon turned away before they darted out from behind the pillar and quickly began to run for another flight of ruined stairs that were located nearby the pillar they had been hiding behind. On their way though Hermione, who was holding the SWORD, was knocked down by the tail of the Horntail. Ron and Harry quickly helped her up and they began to run up the stairs.

The Horntail, however, climbed on to a ledge, where it had almost easy access to the three, from which it could easily take them out. The three paused for a moment out of seeing the dragon blocking their path before they quickly darted underneath it and began to make their way up to the top of the stairs. Once they were all at the top they noticed that the Horntail had disappeared.

**A/N:Two more chapters and then this shall be finished. It makes me kind of sad that it's so near the end already.**


	18. Chapter 18:The Fighting Ends

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the characters or the plot. I DON'T own anything in this.**

Chapter 18: The Fighting Ends

The Horntail suddenly appeared and the three collectively grasped the SWORD, preparing to cut off the dragon's head.

Down below Malfoy's sword and Luna's sword were pressed against each other, locked in the dance of the fight, their owners not letting go for fear of what would happen if they did. Suddenly, Luna came up with an idea of how she could subdue Malfoy and not get injured. She pulled a pin from the pin cushion on her wrist and stabbed Malfoy in the eye with it, causing him to let go of his sword, in order to clutch at his eye, and fall to his knees on the ground.

Up at the top of the two stair cases Harry, Ron, and Hermione were dodging the ever swinging head of the Horntail, which was trying to knock them down from the top of the highest stair case. Hermione, coming up with a plan on the spot, jumped on the neck of the dragon, Harry and Ron following her lead, not even bothering with questioning whether or not her plan would work. The three held on tightly as the Horntail began to thrash about in attempt to shake the three from its neck.

Down below Luna had raised her sword and was preparing to kill Malfoy with it. Malfoy looked up at Luna with a look like he was just ready to beg for mercy.

Up at the top, however, the Horntail had succeeded in throwing the three from its neck and up into the air, causing Harry and Ron to quite suddenly let go of the SWORD, leaving Hermione as the only one with a firm grip on it still.

"Off with your head," Hermione yelled before she brought the SWORD down and chopped off the Horntail's head, surprising Harry and Ron in the process.

The Horntail's head began to tumble down the stairs, causing Luna to look up from Malfoy, while the body fell off the castle ruins and into a deep chasm. Everyone then suddenly stopped fighting and stared at Hermione, who held the blood soaked SWORD aloft, Harry and Ron staring at her in pure amazement like everyone else.

After making its way down the stairs, the Horntail's head landed at the feet of the Red Queen, whom everyone was watching intently to see how she would react to the head of her champion being chopped off.

Suddenly Luna brought her sword down and dropped it haphazardly to the ground, just sparing Malfoy's life. Then everyone looked up and watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to make their way down the stairs, Hermione still holding the SWORD aloft in her hands.

"KILL THEM!" the Red Queen screamed, the shock at his beloved dragon's beheaded head lying at her feet finally registering in him.

"We follow you no more, bloody no nose," one of the death eaters from the Red Queen's army stated matter-of-factly.

"How dare you. OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the Red Queen exclaimed indignantly, pointing at the death eater who had spoken, waiting for someone from his army to grab him and take him away.

Suddenly the Red Queen's entire army dropped their weapons to the ground, picking the interest of everyone else, most of all the White Queen's army, before beginning to head towards the Red Queen.

As Sirius gave Luna her hat back, the crown on the Red Queen's head lifted up and began to travel through the air until it reached the White Queen. Fred and George set the crown on the White Queen's head, after suddenly appearing, before quickly disappearing, causing the Red Queen to stare in shock.

"Tom Riddle, your crimes against Wonderland are worthy of death. However, that is against my vows. Therefore, you are hereby banished to the outlands. No one shall show you any kindness or speak to you again. You will not have a friend in the world," the White Queen stated as he walked forwards, making his way towards the Red Queen until he was about a foot away from him.

"Your majesty, I hope that you bear me no ill will," Malfoy said in attempt to get on the White Queen's good side.

"Draco Malfoy, you are to join Tom in banishment from this day until the end of Wonderland," the White Queen replied as one of the death eaters hand cuffed the Red Queen and Malfoy together with force.

"At least we have each other," the Red Queen said somewhat quietly to Malfoy, who wore an expression of utter horror and disgust upon his face when he looked from the hand cuffs to the Red Queen's face.

The Red Queen smiled knowingly at Malfoy, who pulled out a dagger that he had hidden on his person before the fighting had truly begun. Malfoy then made the kill the Red Queen, but was stopped when Luna threw a needle from her pin cushion at him, hitting him in the wrist and causing him to drop the dagger before he could do any harm to the Red Queen.

"NO! Majesty, please. KILL ME! PLEASE!" Malfoy screamed as two death eaters grabbed hold of him by his arms, preventing him from struggling too much.

"But I do not owe you a kindness," the White Queen said in reply as he watched Malfoy begin to struggle a little with not much success.

"TAKE OFF MY HEAD!" Malfoy screamed as the hold of the two death eaters began to slowly tighten.

"He tried to kill me," the Red Queen said in partial disbelief as two death eaters also grabbed him by his arms, their hold tight and somewhat harsh.

"Please, Majesty!" Malfoy screamed again and again, slowly beginning to beg for mercy.

"He tried to kill me," the Red Queen exclaimed indignantly, still quite shocked that his trusted second in command was ever capable of doing so.

The four death eaters then began to drag the two away. The whole time the Red Queen and Malfoy were screaming quite loudly, and struggling to no avail against their restraints.

**A/N: I'm going to add the last chapter before I go to bed. It's a bit shorter than the rest, but it works all the same.**


	19. Chapter 19: The End

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the characters or the plot.**

Chapter 19: The End

"Oh wonderful day," Luna exclaimed before breaking out into a most joyous Irish jig.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there, watching, large smiles etching themselves onto the faces of the three. Suddenly Fred and George appeared next to them, smiles spreading across their faces too.

"What is she doing?" Ron and Harry asked the twins simultaneously, never having seen anything like it before.

"A most joyous Irish jig," Fred and George answered in unison as they continued to watch Luna with the three.

Everyone watched as Luna went through the movements of the jig, ending with a bow to her watchful audience, who then proceeded to clap and cheer loudly for her, some even screaming for an encore.

Afterwards the White Queen went over and knelt down in front of the Horntail's decapitated head, a small glass vial at the ready in his hand. He then placed the vial under one of the Horntail's fangs and waited for the vial to be completely full of the Horntail's blood, which was flowing in spirals down its fangs. He then proceeded to stand up from his kneeling position before walking over to the three.

"The blood of the Hungarian Horntail dragon. You three have our everlasting gratitude. And for that," the White Queen said as he handed the vial of blood over to the three, who looked at it with mild confusion.

"Will this take us home?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, also speaking for Harry and Ron.

"If that is what you chose," the White Queen answered with a smile.

The three looked at the vial as the White Queen, and everyone except for Luna, stood over to the side in waiting, wondering what the three were going to decide to do.

"You could stay," Luna pointed out as she approached the three, who were now staring at the dragon's blood in the vial, from behind.

"An idea. A crazy bad wonderful idea. But we can't. There's questions we have to answer, things we have to do," Hermione answered before tipping back the vial and taking a sip of the blood. Harry and Ron did the same thing after her, Ron cringing from the taste of the dragon blood. The whole while the three were looking at Luna with extreme sadness. "We'll be back before you know it."

"You won't remember me," Luna said a quiet, sad, and dejected tone of voice.

"Of course we will. How could we forget," Harry said, Ron and Hermione nodding in complete agreement. "Luna, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Fair travels, you three," Luna said before a mist appeared and the three found themselves travelling back up through the hole, at the base of the womping willow, that they had followed Sirius down what seemed like only moments ago.

The three climbed out of the hole one at a time, looking dirtier and far more frazzled than when they had gone into the hole after Sirius. They stood up from the ground then and gave each other a questioning, confused look before walking back down to the tree near the black lake, where, coincidentally, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were waiting for them.

**A/N: This was an interesting adventure. I hope you all enjoyed and, please, if you have any ideas of a fanfic that you would like me to create please leave them in a review and I may just do them. Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll start writing a new fanfic in the near future.**


End file.
